


Welcome to the Golden City (Mallek Week Day 2)

by Kaioken95



Series: Mallek Week 2020 [2]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derse and Prospit, Gen, Hiveswap: Friendsim, Original Character(s), Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Prospit Dreamers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: Day 2 prompt for Mallek Week 2020 over on Tumblr.Prompt chosen: Mallek Awakens his dreamer planet
Series: Mallek Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658482
Kudos: 2





	Welcome to the Golden City (Mallek Week Day 2)

**Author's Note:**

> This entry features my OC guiding Mallek through his first awakening on Prospit.

A/N: I've attached another [google doc link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1V-VBudMRj21Dn0EfBJ9F5ekn-UdN7dfN/view?usp=sharing) which contains coloured text for the pesterlog section of the fic.

* * *

Mallek burst into a nearby room, immediately shutting the metal door behind him and entering the lock code on the controls. His clothing was torn apart, bleeding from his forehead, his mouth and his arm which had the sleeve of his hoodie completely shredded off. Catching his breath as he had been running for a while, he leaned up against the door, and let out a sigh of relief. It was short-lived. All of a sudden, the sound heavy pounding on the door filled the room, along with the snarls and roars of a creature. 

Mallek’s face was filled with panic, grabbing a small device out of his pocket, frantically pressing buttons before he stuck it to the door like a magnet. His gadget started beeping and then he quickly got away from the door watching the device emit a large electric shockwave. A roar of pain came from the other side, the device had now electrified the door. Whatever was on the other side, kept pounding but each time it was electrocuted, soon it attempts to enter the room became slower. Mallek braced himself in case it didn’t work, but fortunately for him, the heavy footsteps of the beast began to move away in another direction. 

His heart was beating out his chest. Once he could no longer hear the creature, he just collapsed to the ground. Sitting there, he slowly laid back down, the adrenaline was going away. He hadn’t felt a fear like this before, what was that thing? The cerulean then remembered he was talking to Zack before he was attacked. Slowly sitting up, he grabbed his palmhusk, opening his trollian, his thumbs tapping away on his screen.

* * *

**\--** **snakeBytes [SB]** **began trolling** **GallantLuminescent [GL]** **\--**

**SB: hey;**

**SB: i’m back;**

**SB: sorry about;**

**GL: What happened?? You said someone was watching you and then you went silent.**

**SB: no need to worry; it’s not a problem anymore;**

**SB: turns out that someone was a something;**

**SB: but i managed to get away from it; tested out the electrifying mechanism on the device;**

**GL: What something?! Are you okay? Where are you now?**

**SB: hey; hey; don’t worry about it;**

**SB: i’m okay; all safe and sound; whatever it was = gone;**

**SB: it didn’t like getting shocked so it gave up;**

**GL: Okay, if you're sure then. But please stay safe okay, I’m glad that the defence system works, but don’t take any unnecessary risks dude.**

**SB: likewise; you keep safe too;**

**SB: anyway; changing the subject while i hide out here; go back to the discussion we we’re talking about; about that place called prospit; and that we could meet there?;**

**GL: Yeah since we’re at different points across the universe and all that, I figured out that your lunar sway in the game is prospit like mine.**

**GL: So, we can meet there in person. I’ll be waiting for you when you get there.**

**SB: hold on; how exactly am i supposed to get there?;**

**SB: you haven’t exactly explained the intrigue details of i’m supposed to prospit?; or what this place is exactly;**

**GL: Since I have no idea when I’ll be able to visit Alternia. I thought that we could meet at Prospit.**

**GL: As for how to get there… Don’t worry about it ;D**

**GL: It’s a special place, I’ve already cleared your entry.**

**GL: Just rest up, and I’ll see you okay.**

**SB: this doesn’t make any sense; but you’re the kind to make up stuff like this; so, i guess i’ll see you later;**

**SB: i’m gonna rest on the floor for a bit and make my way back to my hive later;**

**GL: Alright. See ya soon.**

* * *

Yawning, Mallek wiped some of the blood off his mouth. Turning his palmhusk off, the troll laid there. Zack wasn’t the type to not make sense about something. Granted he was an alien with a culture completely different to his own, but it seemed more like he was hiding something about this ‘Prospit’ place. But at this moment, all Mallek wanted to do was sleep. First things first, he needed to clean his injuries, he didn’t wanna bleed out in his sleep. It wasn’t a serious wound but he couldn’t be too careful. 

Looking around this old storage room he was able to find a cloth, wiping the rest of the blood off his face and his arm. Mallek then wrapped the cloth around his injured arm nice and tight. He slumped against the wall, pulling his hood over his head and shut his eyes. Hopefully he wouldn’t wake up to the sight of that unknown creature midway through eating him. 

As Mallek began to drift off into a slumber he thought more about Zack, and more about Prospit. His lunar sway? What did that even mean? Something to do the moon obviously. But it couldn’t be about Alternia’s own moons. So many questions, one was answered and five more popped up. He was gonna have to ask Zack again about Prospit, and how he was gonna get there exactly. 

* * *

**...**

_There was nothing but pitch black darkness for the moment. There was no sound, and no light at first. But then through the dark, something was peeking through. A light. It started out small and in the distance. Then it got closer, moving towards him, and bigger. It was so bright, he had to cover his eyes._

_Soon he was now surrounded by light, he couldn’t stare into it, the intensity was too much. Mallek’s eyes shot wide open, immediately he grunted in pain, shutting them back due to the bright light. What was going on? Did the lights in this room suddenly turn on? Slowly, he opened his eyes again, his vision adjusting to the brightened area._

_Then he realised something was different. Why was everything yellow? This was a different room. No. he was outside now, but this wasn’t anywhere he had ever been before. Getting to his feet, Mallek stared around in disbelief at his new surroundings, looking down at his feet the floor was gold, tapping at it with his shoe. That’s when he noticed his pants, then the rest of his clothes, they weren’t the same things he had worn earlier. Bright yellow clothing, with a large crescent moon symbol on his chest instead of his sign. The only thing that hadn’t been altered was his shoes._

_Looking around to see if he could spot someone, anyone at all to explain where he was. He ran further into this golden city, running up a set of stairs turning into another street. Mallek looked up, his confusion turned to awe and wonder. Instead of the purple night sky and twin moons of his home, it was pitch black, but in the center was a massive blue planet where the sun should be. Swaying his head to the sides, this couldn’t be real._

_“Hey stranger!” A voice, a familiar one called out to Mallek, his eyes scanning around to find the source of it. Turning around he saw Zack?! Floating down like a balloon before the troll._

_“What? What? Zack. What’s going on?” Mallek was surprised to say the least, seeing his human friend in the flesh before, slowly approaching the other, his hands reaching out grabbed Zack’s face, squeezing his cheeks. He was real._

_“Hey, hey, knock it off. I’m real. This is real. Sort of.” He said, chuckling to himself. Zack could see that Mallek still didn’t understand, he then took the troll’s hand._

_“Come on, I’ll give you the full details on this place. But first and foremost… Welcome to_ _Prospit_ _.” Zack guided the other in a new direction, his last words made Mallek look around again in realization._

_“Prospit? This… This is prospit.” The cerulean asked Zack who nodded to re-confirm. This strange city was the place the other had been telling him about._

_The pair were now in one of the tall towers throughout Prospit. Inside was an exact copy of Zack’s room, or what he had described to Mallek during their many pesterlogs. Mallek was sitting on the window edge, looking out to the rather beautiful view on the city of gold. Zack was looking out of the window next to him, he had explained everything to the troll as best he could. He understood at least where he was._

_“So basically… I’m dreaming right now. This isn’t my real body, but an avatar of sorts. My real body is still in that storage room, sleeping. This is one of the two kingdoms that are dream moons that players can visit with their dream bodies. But unlike a dream everything is real here.”_

_“Pretty much. There are only a few ways a person could get to prospit… Get a ship and travel here for an unknown length of time. Or be a player and awaken on your dream moon.” Zack stated with the latter being the easier method to get to prospit._

_“And this is the kingdom of light… Prospit. And it’s opposite is the kingdom of darkness… Derse.” Mallek asked the other who nodded._

_“You end up on either moon depending on your lunar sway. Yours like mine sway to the light, so we’re prospit dreamers.” Zack said as Mallek was still in a state of amazement at all this._

_“So my mind, and my soul have changed locations. This is beyond anything I could imagine.” Mallek was now examining his hand with his eyes._

_“This way, no matter what part of the universe we’re in. Whether the cold vast region of space, or the dark skies of alternia, were just a sleep away from each other now.” Zack smiled to himself, the faintest hint of blush over his face._

_“This is awesome… So tell me what can I do here? Can I float around like you could earlier?” Mallek was excited to learn more about Prospit and what his dream self could do here._

_“You can fly around the place, and you pretty much will some things into existence here. You can be what you’ve always desired for yourself on Prospit.” Zack explaining further to the other._

_“For example, if your real body was crippled or damaged in any way like a lost limb. On prospit your dream body is free of those restrictions if that’s what you wish.” Zack said._

_“Someone blind could see… A person confined to a chair can walk.” As Zack gave examples of the benefits of the dream moon. Mallek could understand more why this place was special and why it was a place where a person’s potential dream could be a reality. To an extent._

_“But time here moves the same as the real world, and if you’re sleep is disturbed somehow you’ll be pulled from here and wake up back in your original body.” Zack told the other, so eventually if his body was ready to awaken his consciousness would return to it._

_“Well then. If our time is limited, let’s go!” Mallek, not being afraid jumped out of the window, imagining himself flying, his body became lighter as he now was hovering in the air._

_“Whoa. This is fucking amazing.” Mallek spun around in the air. Zack grinning at the other dived out of the window, taking flight as he zoomed past Mallek._

_“Race ya to the main tower!” Zack pointed to the tower in the distance. Mallek smirk readied himself, vision it, and shot off as fast as a bullet with Zack playing catch up._

**...**

In reality Mallek was fast asleep in the storage room, perfectly still. A big smile on his face, grumbling in his slumber. His mind millions of miles away at the kingdom of light with his friend.


End file.
